


Watcha Doing?

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Batman - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Watcha Doing?

“Now are you going to do what Mr J asks?” You say through gritted teeth as you press the pointed end of your heel into the man’s foot. Causing him to yell in pain as two of the Joker’s goons held him still. The man had stopped paying and doing jobs for the Joker for several months and he was not going to get away with it any longer.   
He let out a squeaky voice “Yes Miss.” Which made you grin victoriously.  
The joker stared at you with hungry eyes, enjoying the pain that you had caused another. Savouring every time that the man squirmed because of you.

As the goons dragged the man off into another room to ‘teach him a lesson’ you let out a sigh.  
“There’s nothing quite like the satisfaction of making grown men cry.” you giggled and you could see in the corner of your eye, a smile creep on to the Joker’s face.  
You were as sweet as you were terrifying and that was one of the things he adored about you.

It’s been just over a year and half since you had moved to Gotham City and started working with the clown prince of crime. From the first day that you met each other, something just clicked and you became Gotham’s most famous villainous duo. The Joker was a larger than life character and you felt honoured to have him as your partner in crime and that’s all you were to each other. Despite his unpredictable personality, working with the Joker did have its perks. Under his protection, no one could touch you.  However, you did not really know what you were to him. He had girls before but they were no where close to his equal. After working with them for a while, he seemed to get bored of them and they would mysteriously move out of the picture. Perhaps it will be only a matter of time before you also disappeared?  
  
Triumphantly you walk out of the building. Dusting off your dress you looked over to the Joker who had an angry expression on his face. As he walked towards you, his bright green hair shone as it caught the sun which streamed in through broken windows.   
“Why don’t you let me have a little fun next time?” he growled at you.   
“Sorry J I just couldn’t help myself. Besides, it looked like you were enjoying the view anyway.” you laughed, causing a mischievous grin to spread across the Joker’s face. He knew that you were right.   
“Just get in the car.” he ordered as he held the door of his purple sports car open for you. The interior was just as extravagant as the outside of it. Various additional dials were on the dashboard to help improve its speed. 

You liked the rides in the Joker’s car as they were usually silent. It gave you time to collect your thoughts and relax a little from the busy lifestyle you led. You glanced over at the Joker, his silver teeth showing through his partially opened mouth, as he concentrated on quickly weaving in and out of traffic. His pale skin covered by his slightly opened shirt which revealed his many tattoos. What were you doing? Perhaps it was better to focus on something else.   
The tall skyscrapers that lined the road appeared as brightly lit blurs due to the high speed that you were travelling at. All you could hear was the loud roar of the car’s engine and the occasional gasp or scream of people who you drove too close to.

You sighed as you stared out the window. The scenery unrecognisable due to the speed you were going at. Your mind couldn’t help but reflect on your current situation. What were you doing? How long could this go on for?   
“Problem?” asked the Joker. The sudden sound of his voice made you jump a little.   
“Where are we heading now? Making men cower gives me an appetite.” you shrug.   
“Back to my place doll. Aren’t you a lucky lady? I have some paperwork to fill out and a heist to plan for tomorrow. I’ll call for someone to bring food.” he chuckled.   
After finally pulling up and exiting the car you look up at the building in front of you. The exterior looked derelict. After unlocking it the Joker opened the door, squeaking as it did so. The interior could not be more different. Every room was lavishly decorated. Even though you liked the Joker’s taste in style, you had to admit that the gold coloured couch was tacky. You stayed at the Joker’s place a lot. It was usually the closest place to where ever business had led you during the day, it also meant that the Joker was far easier to contact. Come to think of it, you barely remember what you apartment in central Gotham looked like anymore.   
Here the mask could finally be lifted and you could both be more like yourselves.   
  
Lounging on the couch, you finish eating a slice of pizza that had been brought to you. It really did hit the spot. The Joker was sat at his desk, studying a map of Gotham. Little did you know, that he was secretly staring more at you then his plans. The afternoon was quiet. You had already finished reading the book that was hidden under a coffee table and the Joker appeared to be permanently glued to his desk. Staring at him, he almost looked like an ancient statue, his features carved from the whitest marble.    
  
Completely and utterly bored, you start to walk towards the desk. It’s time to have a little fun.   
“Whatcha doing?” you ask playfully.   
“Working” the Joker mumbled as his head remained bent down over the map. You stand behind him, looking at the differing shades of green in his hair.   
“Haven’t you done enough yet?” you ask, pouting. He slowly shook his head.   
“These things take time doll." You leant forward so your face was much closer to his.   
"Are you sure?” you whispered in his eyes, making an intrigued smirk appear on his face. Though he tried his best to stay serious. Well you thought to yourself, let’s see how long he can stay serious for. Leaning in even closer to his face, you gently blow into his ear, causing a shiver to go up his spine. He made a low growling sound.    
Unsure if he was going to be angry you backed away from the desk. Out of boredom you decided to see how far this would go. 

Tired from his work and in need of a break, the Joker sat up, leaning back and relaxing in his chair. To his surprise he looked up to see that you were skipping in a circle around him. A confused expression appeared on his face as his piercing eyes followed your movements around the room.   
“What are you doing?” he asked whilst trying to keep a serious tone to his voice.   
“Skipping” you replied.   
“I can see that” he said.   
“Then why did he ask?” you giggled. The Joker tried to stifle his laughter caused by your answer the best that he could. 

You continued to skip circles around him as his expression grew more serious.   
“Alright can you stop. Very funny, we’ve both had a laugh ha ha.” he said in a low voice.   
“Are you going to punish me Mr J? You’ll have to catch me first.” you laugh. Seeing that you weren’t going to give up easily, he starts to mumble under his breath as he continues to watch you.   
“Stop.” he growls as he starts to get more agitated and a frown appears on his face. He always looked so funny to you when he got angry. However you continue skipping.  
“And what if I don’t?” you ask unsure how much more he could take. 

Suddenly he abruptly stands up, making the chair he was sat on fall over.   
“If you keep skipping I will confess my love for you right here, right now!” he yelled.   
You stood there motionless staring at him with wide eyes. The Joker’s words ringing in your ears. He grimaced as he realised that he had accidentally said his thoughts aloud. His mind working overtime, trying to think of an excuse but it was too late. 

“You lo-” your words were stopped as he leapt forward and covered your mouth with his hand. On the other he raised a finger to his lips before saying “shh”. His crystal blue eyes pierced into your own.   
A minute or two of silence passed before your body began to shake as you started to laugh. Confused at your reaction, the Joker lifted his hand from your face.   
“Well that’s one way to get me stop skipping.” you giggled. The Joker’s expression softened before a mischievous grin spread on his face and began to laugh hysterically before abruptly stopping. 

What the Joker did next was completely unexpected. He swiftly placed his hands on your shoulders, quickly pushing you up against the wall and pinning you there. The whole movement had made you jump in surprise. With a smirk on his face, he made a sound that was similar to cat’s purr.   
“Who said that I was joking?” he growled before pressing his lips roughly on yours.  


End file.
